


Let's get married

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Rebuilding [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the SCOTUS marriage equality vote today</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a crash from the kitchen, and Bucky, who had been stretching luxuriously, froze, straining his senses for any other sounds of distress. After a few seconds, hearing nothing but silence, Bucky tore out of bed and ran to the kitchen, where he found Steve- standing, thank God- in the middle of the room, his tablet in one hand and the pieces of his favorite coffee mug lying on the floor next to his feet.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice calm. A quick scan of the room showed a lack of damage, and although Steve’s back was to him, his stance didn’t indicate any injuries. _Didn’t mean there weren’t any_ , Bucky thought worriedly. Poison in Steve’s coffee wouldn’t necessarily manifest itself the way a physical injury would.

“I- I’m _fine_ , Buck,” Steve said, but his voice was shaking. “I just-” he started to move, but Bucky snapped out “No!” before Steve could injure himself stepping on the broken mug. “Let me get that cleaned up first.”

“Okay,” Steve replied, and Bucky quickly got a dust-pan and swept up the pieces into it, then wiped up the spilled coffee. 

“So…that was your favorite mug,” Bucky said as he was throwing away the paper towels. “What gives?”

Steve wordlessly handed over the tablet, which was open to some news site. The title immediately grabbed Bucky’s attention- “Supreme Court declares ban on gay marriage unconstitutional”. Bucky skims through the rest of the article, barely able to maintain his composure against the storm of emotions inside him.

Once he finished reading the article, Bucky looked up. “Steve- this is-” he could feel his eyes prickling with tears and hear how choked up he sounds, but he didn’t even care. 

“I know,” replied Steve, and pulled him into a long, tight hug, followed by a passionate kiss. “We could- do you want to?”

Bucky had protests lined up for miles- they weren’t even engaged, they should probably tell people, they couldn’t just _go and get married_ , and those were just a few- but what came out of his mouth was, “Yes, _God_ yes, you punk. Let’s get married.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve actually get married

They’re actually _giggling_ like teenagers as they get on Steve’s motorcycle, drunk on happiness and excitement and a sense of secrecy and _God_ , they’re both almost 100 years old and they’re getting _married_. 

Bucky is fumbling one-handed to clasp his helmet, his metal arm wrapped tight around Steve as the motorcycle roars off. They’ve been on the bike for five minutes before Steve shouts, “Where should we get married?” and both of them realize that neither of them know where the nearest courthouse is. To be fair, they weren’t exactly planning on getting married any time soon, so why would they bother to learn?

Bucky finds the nearest courthouse on his StarkPhone, and less than half an hour later, they’re pulling into the parking lot. There’s the beginning of a line, and Bucky takes a second to thank God that he and Steve had had the sense to wear clothes that were remotely dressy.

Faster than both of them realize, they’re at the clerk’s window, and before they know it, they’re walking away with a piece of paper that proclaims that they’re married.

“We did it. God, we _did it_ , Buck,” Steve says, pulling Bucky into a kiss, and Bucky can’t help but grin because _yes_ , they did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finds out

It took people a week to figure out that they’d gotten married. And yeah, okay, that might have been due to the fact that they hadn’t even gotten _rings_ until they’d been married for five days, but Steve was surprised that no one had noticed that he and Bucky were so happy that they were basically floating around.

Unsurprisingly, Natasha was the first person to notice. She’d just shown up at his and Bucky’s apartment, but when he went to invite her in, she’d declined, instead opting to just grab his left hand and examine the replica of his mother’s wedding ring sitting on his finger.

“Looks old,” she’d said, and Steve had replied, “It’s a replica of my mother’s ring.” Natasha had nodded, then said, “Congratulations.” She didn’t sound all that enthusiastic- well, she didn’t really sound much of _anything_ \- but Steve thought that she was actually really happy for him and Bucky.

“You gonna tell anyone?” he asked, and _that_ was when a grin stretched across her face. 

“No, but I definitely want to be there when Tony finds out,” she replied. “If only so I can film his reaction. It’ll probably be _hilarious_.”

(It was)


End file.
